camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Serina Nightcrest
Name: Serina Nightcrest Gender: Female Age: 15 Sexuality: straight as it gets Godly parent: Selene Parent: Joseph Nightcrest Appearance: silky, straight black hair that falls to her waist, with midnight blue and indigo throughout it, pale cream complexion, dark blue eyes with hints of purple, long eyelashes, naturally red lips, about 5' 9 1/2" tall, slender, graceful build. Wears a high collared black denim jacket, a t shirt that ombre's from indigo to midnight blue, elbow length fingerless gloves that match the shirt, black skinny jeans, and knee height, lace up boots that match the shirt and gloves. She has pockets sewn into her boots, jacket sleeves, and the inside of her jacket for weapons. She also has a large backpack that matches and holds her larger weapons. Personality: Rather quiet at first, but can be rude, this is due to the fact that she has been traveling all alone for most of her life. She isn't used to working with others, and normally likes to do things her way. She loves music and shoujo manga/ anime, especially Sailor Moon. She is rather serene, and a bit mysterious. She is fully fluent in Japanese, and switches to it whenever she is nervous, excited, or angry. Story: Serina's father, Joseph, was himself a powerful demigod who was descended from the line of pharaohs, he chose to be a magician instead of going to Camp Half-blood. When he discovered that the girl he was dating was in fact Selene, he was quite worried, for reasons that will be explained later. Still, he and Selene stayed together, and she bore him a child. About two year after Serina was born, her father was killed, and she got passed off to her uncle. He was killed also. Now, no one in Serina's family wanted to take her, and she got passed to a foster family, who, sadly, were killed the year after. Serina was 5 at the time, and she decided to run. By now she had realized what was chasing her, and she felt pulled to the area in which Camp Half-Blood was located. She spent the rest of her 10 years hopping from home to home, each time anyone she associated with for too long got killed. She finally makes it to Camp, and now faces new challenges, most of them that of a normal demigod teen. Friends: Piper McLean, Will Solace, Nico Di Angelo Crush: Nico Di Angelo Abilities: very agile, and a good close range fighter, magic abilities undiscovered. Weaknesses: Arachnaphobic, also afraid of bugs, unstable magically, because with so much power without being an actual goddess, it can easily get out of control with nothing to contain it. Weapons: An assortment 8of celestial bronze knives, a celestial bronze katana, and celestial bronze throwing stars. Other items: A pendant necklace that her father gave her when she was a baby (seals off most of her powers, although she doesn't know this) and a magical needle that has limited uses.